


Lettuce, Tomato

by LostAtBay, WolfOfMiracles



Series: Funny Jokes/Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Jokes, for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/pseuds/LostAtBay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/pseuds/WolfOfMiracles
Summary: A bunch of random jokes and stories to make your day. :)





	Lettuce, Tomato

One night, he decides to bring his girlfriend home for a little fun. They have bunk beds and the guy notices that his little brother is already asleep on the bottom bunk so he and his girlfriend climb up to the top bunk. As you might expect, things started to heat up.

 

 

The guy remembers that his little brother is sleeping below so he tells his girlfriend to whisper "lettuce" if she wants it harder and "tomato" if she wants a new position.

"Lettuce!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Tomato!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Lettuce!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Tomato!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Lettuce!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Tomato!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

She screams.

 

 

 

 

 

"Lettuce!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Tomato!!!!"

 

 

"Whoa!!!!"

 

 

 

 

"PULL IT OUT!!!!"

 

 

 

 

"PULL IT OUT NOW!!!!"

 

 

 

 

"I can't get pregnant!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

Then the little brother shouts up, "Hey, would you guys stop making sandwiches up there! You're getting mayonnaise all over my face!*!*!*!  
$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


End file.
